The seven lord demon
by Phantom shadow mask
Summary: Takeru is having trouble confessing his love to Hikari and that goes the same with Haikari as but the main problem is that the seven demon lord have broke loose and wreck havoc now they must defeat all seven of them or else humanity will be destroy.Takari
1. it begins

" Dammit they broke through the barrier!!" cried out a angry voice. As the Digimon turn around and see her comrade not there anymore. " No they all kill them all it can't be!! It just can't!!" Cried the voice. " Oh it can be cause will rule this world again AncientKazemon. After you and the maybe the warrior of the light but you forget one thing no barrier last forever and you light gnats would've known that!" spat a demon with a crimson red clothing. " As I Daemon will eliminate you CHAOS FLARE!!" As Daemon hands ignite a fiery ball and threw it at ancientkazemon burning her body to a crisp. A diabolical laughter is heard in the dark realm. " Well now that all the ancient warrior are gone I think we should get going and find a place to settle." Said Beelzemon blast mode. " Yes lets go that place they imprison us is way to awful barely no food at all!! So we will be back and destroy the light and bring the darkness for we will are the "SEVEN DEMON LORDS " and we will make this world and the other world in to a new one with a bang." cried out Beelzemon (bm). As the seven demon lord have been unleash to the digital world and with the ancient warrior are dead and revert to the digital egg.

Meanwhile back to the real world a teenage boy with messy blond hair and pure bright blue eyes is thinking about a girl he like for a long time. Her brunette hair with a hair pin stuck to the side and her amazing eyes bright brown eyes. Those thing is not what he is attracted to but her personality and her cute smile. " Sigh when will I tell her these words of emotion of what I have for her? If only I'm not a coward I always try to hide the fact of what I like for her. I remember when I almost say it when I'm not ready to tell her. ( reference digimon season 2 episode 13 thats right in the English dubbed where he accidently imply he love her.) Also the time when I saw her blush when that American kid kiss her ( digimon movie when Willis kiss Hikari you should see that Takeru have a cute shock expression on his face) Sigh when will I see tell her that oh well. Also in her eyes she only think I'm a friend and only use me to tease Daisuke so I must be strong." Takeru thought to himself.

A brunette teenage girl is also thinking about a blond hair boy. " Why is that every time he is around I felt comforts and feel safe? Why is that I flirt with him to make Daisuke jealous or am I to make him be with me? I don't know anymore maybe its just a faze I mean he dress goth but yet he is good at sport and I mean really good especially basketball. I wonder he haven't try out. I wonder I have these thoughts about him wonder if he like me back wonder how it happened of me thinking about of him. I wonder why that its him only and no other guys that is hot but him he is another story. I have been friends with for such a long time and yet its only him. I hope that he is thiking of me. i just hope he likes me back." Hikari thought herself.

As school have begin once again people meeting their old friends or new friends. The new digidestined once again goes back to school and the older digidestined have went off to collage and while Takeru, hikari, and Daisuke went to the 10th grade while Miyako and Ken is at the 11th grade with each other. Then theres Iori who is in middle school.

While the digidestined is at school somewhere else lurks the evil of all darkness and evil. The seven demons lord must be taken lightly for they are the that is all havoc and chaos, Each of the seven demon lords have their own crest and each one consist of one of the seven deadly sins and the seven holy virtues angels are no where to be found for lord holyangemon is under a eternal sleep. As the seven demon lords move separately and each one goes to each region and make that region to their own sins may the digital world mayhem begins and the digidestined have hope and lights.


	2. the sin of greed begins

The first sins is always greed for years us human are greedy for money, land and power but the worse of the greed sins is that it lead the other seven deadly sins. As we human are fill with sins and yet some people think we need some kind of messiah. We need to help ourselves and help others but alas no one taken any heed for greed is the first sin we human created. For this chapter is fill with greed.

"Dammit Takeru is always good at basketball and yet how come he doesn't try out I know he's emo or goth or whatever his fitting group is called. I want to impress Hikari-chan but I want her to be mine and only mine and no one elses. sigh I really wonder why she like Takeru I mean she have nice hot body her lovely light brown hair and eyes and her gorgous smiles. Her body is very hot as well a hour-glass shapes and her breast is I dunno a A+ or a B whatever it is its fitting to her nice body. " Daisuke thought to himself as Takeru is playing basketball with some other kid in his class while Hikari is practicing her cheer leading with her group of friends.

As gym class is over and Takeru team won once more thanks to Takeru winning shot on the half-court making the score even higher. While the Hikari cheer for Takeru and practising her cheerleading moves. Daisuke he have been hit by the basketball due the team annoyance of him bossing them around and now Daisuke have a red mark on his face luckily for him he the ball didn't hit his nose but rather the cheeks. As the boys change into their regular clothing and putting their gym uniform away.

"Takeru why is that you have the hot babe huh?" Daisuke ask while he is half naked of course he have knackys pants but Daisuke is holding his shirt to see his muscular body in the boys mirror. Although Daisuke body is muscular but Takeru body is much more muscular cause Takeru have a nice fine abs that show a firm six-packs also his arm is firm of muscle as well. Daisuke on the other hand maybe muscular but his muscle isn't that firm. On the other hand some woman like their man like that so Daisuke have a few admirer but Takeru have many admirer included Hikari but unlike Daisuke that like to show off Takeru prefer to be isolated but still hangs out with his friends though.

" Well Daisuke maybe if you don't show off so much then you have a lot of girl by now." Takeru reply as he put on his black knackys and then put on his black jersey afterward he put on his black sweater on. " so your telling me that if I don't show off I could have a chance with Hikari-chan?" Daisuke ask Takeru stop for a moment and sigh "Maybe" Takeru only reply and left the locker room after he lock his uniform on his locker.

"Look at those pathetic humans them and their technology's I hate it those things should be mine! I'll make those human inner greed come out and lets see how much havoc it will cause HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!" A wizard-like digimon said in a diabolical raspy voice. As his body is now surrounded violet aura and his sin of greed is now within Odaiba. " People should really let out their greed cause its quite dull to see those people running a muck and here I am waiting for at least a sign of greed. Ah well at least my greed is now their greed." The wizard-like digimon answer for he have a poncho-like clothing and a have skull-staff and instead of hands he have claws.

" In the latest new a 34 year old man Naruto Uzumaki have been caught after 300 theft from a weaponry store the reason why is unknown. Although the detective and officer have claim that Mr. Uzumaki may been having an eye of some of the rare ninja weapon they have there and that greed may have consume him for more stealing and now time for te weather." As a hand turn off the t.v and walk away. " So it have begun huh?" a shadowy person have quietly talk to himself and disappear at the night.

" I have been waiting for this moment the moment they have all escape and I can imprison them all away from good and this body will do the job but I must turn back to champion to conserves this body." As another shadowy figure slowly revert to a mysterious digimon that looks like a performer of the arts.


	3. The fall of greed and rise of ?

As the following week is a havoc more people is getting more greedy by the minute and not only Japan is having this problem but as well around the world greedy for material and food and much more things that is unnecessary to this world. As long as people create trivial things we will get greedy to get our hands on it for its spark an interest in us to buy it. Thus we we want to nuy even though some of it are useless but some aren't.

"In recent news more people are stealing more and more like yesterday a woman with pink hair stole a 100.000.000 of make up her name was Haruno Sakura. The police are still skeptic about why she stole it and told us her only intention is that she want to be pretty for a guy that is remain unknown. In other news more people are stealing more and more and court is becoming busy for the sentence they must take. Until they are in court the must be in jail."said a new reporter.

" I wonder why people are stealing more and more? I wonder whats going to make people stealing all of a sudden?"said Takeru As he turn off the television and head off to school. As he start walking to school he heard a siren of the police and wondering whats going he decide to go to see whats going on. When he got to the scene he saw one of his classmate name Uchiha Sasuke. Takeru known him as a quiet person but why the cops are after him is unknown yet.

" Get yours grubby hand off my precious values!!" Scream Sasuke. " Listen kid this is not your stuff so give us back the Demon scrolls now!!" One of the police officer yelled back. " No I must have it its mine I say!!" Sasuke scream back. "Ok thats it kid I warn you and now you face the consequences the same police officer said before. As he took out a 80 Watt tazor and taze Sasuke. Sasuke scream in pain and agony then he fall to an abyss of darkness. " sigh I warn him but why would a teenage kid like him want the Demon scrolls?" The second officer said. Takeru was in shocked seeing the scenes and run away to school which by the way he is almost late for school.

" Kekekekeke hahahahaha my plan is working so many greed and its spreading as well gahahahahahaha." Barbamon said to himself. " Oh really now?" A mysterious voice said behind Barbamon. " WHAT!! You again I thought someone destroy you!!" Barbamon said in a surprose and yet loud tone."Thats right I'm back and this time I will destroy you cause I detest your kind using magic for evil and I will destroy you for good. " Oh really? Funny to say cause I'm a mega and I will destroy a champion like you!!" Barbamon said. " I laugh at your ignorance you maybe the original sin of man-kind but you aren't the stongest though cause you create other sins and I will destroy them as well!" The voice said.

" I will destroy you! You can't digivolve nor have the power to kill the likes of me!!" Barbamon screamed. "Who say I can't?" The voice said once more. "What you can digivolve how!?" Barbamon demanded the question. " Rather than telling you I prefer on showing you the power of a mega vaccine will do!!" The voice said once more and digivolve to a knight with a crystal ball on his left hand a sword on his righ and have a purple hat of Link. He also have a templar knight suit and a purple cape." No not that anything but that!!" Barbamon scream knowing what he is up againest and no that he is no match for the knight.

"BlAST FIRE!!" The voice said as his sword is engulf with flame and slash it to Barbamon and Barbamon tries to shield himself but it was no use as the sword is powerful plus the fire its can break through any barrior. " He ha gwahahaha You may defeat me but can you defeat the rest of the seven demon lords? Also I maybe the the original sin but the first sin that was born! I will see you in the digital world and kill you there gahahahahahaha!!" Barbamon laugh as his data is being depleted but the knight wasn't finish yet. " I will kill you and send out his crystal ball and suck up Barbamon data.

Barbamon: The digimon of of greed and part of the Seven demon lords. He is known for greed and trickery, he once tried to take over the digital world but failed. He is now dead forever in the hand of a unknown digimon. " thats one down but six more to go." The knight said as he dedigivolve. " Not bad but you still need more time to conserve it all. " A dark husky voice said." I know that Anubismon also heres the data of Barbamon." As the voice said to Anubismon as he gave all the data of Barbamon. "Thank you I will make sure he will not be revive. Also take care of her when you meet her. " Anubismon said as he disappear in the shadow.

A shadow appear on the next building. "Well he failed and I still need to find that Skank and kill her but she is the penultimate sins though." A dark voice have said. Then disappear in the darkness.


	4. Gluttony is here and a meeting

The next sin we have commit the most is gluttony but gluttony is not all about consumption of food. It also means over consumption that is bad like drugs or alcoholic beverages that is also by gluttony. Gluttony is a sin for many reasons cause if someone is addicted to drugs and keep on consuming it gluttony.

"Greed is now gone but the worse sins will come one day and we have prepare it Barbamon is easy to defeat but the rest are hard to kill. At least no one is stealing anymore but still some are skeptic about the outburst of of theft though. Even though Barbamon is gone I still need to destroy the other 6 Demon lords though it will be tough from here since the sword I wield is made to destroy Barbamon magics but I will destroy the one that I will be targeting. I will destroy him and destroy him I shall." The voice said.

" Ha I knew that old man can't do it on his own I guess I have to bring out my own power of Gluttony then." Beelzemon (BM) said in a triumphant tone. Then he spread his wings and a dark blacky mist appears around his wings." Let shows how these peoples know how to over consume of what they should have been!!" Beelzemon cried out loud.As the dark black mist shrouded the world and soon people became more hungry either in food or intoxicants.

Meanwhile a meeting s held at the **Yagami **residence, " Have you notice that people stop stealing all of a sudden?" said Koushiro. " Now that you mention it I saw Sasuke from my class stole a demon scroll not if its any important is it?" Takeru ask. " The Demon scroll is said that it contain all information about the sevens demon but two of those demons are mention in the bible though." Ken said. "Not only the bible mention those demons but it only mention all seven of the demons and thats all. I don't know the rest of the seven demon though." Ken said Finally. " Well what did the Bible said about the the demon?" Miyako ask. " The bible only mention seven demon included Lilith but Lilith is mention as an owl though and so is some other but Asmodeus is not mention though but Lilith is heard instead." Ken replied. " Wait Lilith??" Takeru said in a shock expression.

" What is it Takeru-kun?" Hikari ask in a very concern tone. " Lilith is a Slut in the grass cause in mythology she said left Adam of the garden of Eden, not only that during her journey through the red sea rivers she is have said that she slept with a demon and bear him numerous sons and daughter causing the demon's populate more and more. Also thats not only thing she have done also she tried to make Adam her again but Eve become Adam's second wife. She got angry and want to have revenge on her so she become a serpent and made Eve ate the forbidden apple. Afterward I think she married Asmodeus. Though its odd cause Asmodeus is suppose to be the demon of lust and not her though." Takeru replied with a sigh

" Well its true but remember Asmodeus is long dead cause he have been slain so Lilith must have taken role of his or maybe something to the demon worlds me have not known of." Taichi replied solemnly. " I know Taichi but remember what this Sasuke might have stolen might not be important as we think." replied Sora. " That's what you think Sora-sempai. It have to do with those demons." Takeru replied.

With that there's silence in the room. " I think Takeru is right on this cause the demon of greed is Mammon." replied Takeru. "Takeru how do you know all of this stuff?"Hikari ask to Takeru in a sad tone. " I know these stuff cause I study mythology during the summer." Takeru replid towards her in a sad tone not knowing what will happened next."I see..."Hikari only replied. Then an e-mail appear.

"huh?" Koushiro said as he slide towards the desk and look at his new laptop."Its from Gennai and he said that the seven demon lords have broke their barrier and each of them is taking the Digital world!! Also they are the most powerful virus digimon known to exist!! We must find a way to destroy them and each of them have a specific weakness but their main weakness is the seven holy angels but they have killed by them so we must find a way to kill them once and for all." Koushiro said in a shock but yet calm tone in the end.

"We must stop the demon then but how are we going to kill them if they kill their main weakness?" Hikari ask. "The demon scroll is useless now since the seven demon kill the seven angel that is suppose to kill them. Then again we overcome many villains so I hope this will be the same as well. Not only that we must come up of a plan to destroy them one by one." Takeru replied. " Yea but we don't know if all of them are in our world or one is our world." Yamato said. " So I think we should be cautious on this." Taichi said as a follow-up statement.

"So those kids are at it again huh?Well I have to do something about that hmm as the sin of lust I will have to make them occupy with something else. I know I will make them lust one of another." as a enchanted but yet vile voice is heard in the Digital world. As the six demon lord are left they have to make things occupy with their sins they have no time if one have fallen. other sins are now the ruler of each region of the Digital world but the supreme yet.


	5. Information of myth and let it be

Life and love is like a flower its blooms and wilt for its a repeating pattern and contains beauty and its contains tragedy as well. As the Digidestined have prevail numerous of times but in doing so some of their friends have perish. So with life but this life we have is fill with people thinking we should follow them and not have a opinion of our own and some have ridicule others for having less creativity or not being on the same ethic or even religion. These extremist have been on earth for many years some are minor but a lot of these extremist are majority and we do not even know it until its too late.

" gasp No not again please stop!! I will do anything!! Just spare my life I am begging you.!!" cried out a thundermon. " I will spare your life if you tell me the crest of sins!! I know you have the information of it since this is your domain thundermon." said Lucemon chaos mode. " I-I-I don't know w-w-what you are talking about." Thundermon stammer but before he can say anything else Lucemon grab the electric ball and squash him like he is a cottonball. "Hmmph I guess I still need to search for my crest of pride. sigh Why do I even bother asking these pesky digimon, I guess I have to do things my way then!" Lucemon said to himself "After all one have fallen and I knew that wizard is weak in defense, but he is right about one thing we are free and there will be a revelations." Lucemon talk to himself once more. As he look up in the sky and flew to his next destination.

" Koushiro I have one question how did one of the seven demon lords got here are they that powerful to move through the real world?" Hikari ask. " Gennai says they are indeed powerful to do so but he also say that one of the sins have fallen. Thats the problem cause he doesn't know who have killed the sin of greed. So my guess is that someone or a digimon is helping us. " Koushiro answered to Hikari. "Wait did Gennai give us the information of the seven demon lords?" Taichi ask. " As the matter of fact he did." "Here are the information on them." Koushro said.

Barbamon

level: mega

sign of sin: greed

type: Virus

ability: cause the sin of greed of towards other and manipulate others to his army

Weakness: Sword of magic

age:10,000 years old

Creature of myth: Mammon

type of being: Demon lord wizard

interesting information: He is the planner of sins and the most wisest of the seven demon but weak in defense magic but a powerful offense magic user.

Beelzemon

Level: mega

sign of sin: gluttony

type:virus

ability: cause the sin of gluttony towards others and gain power from fallen foes.

weakness: swords and cannon of courage and friendships

age: unknown

Creature of myth Beelzebub

type of being: gunner or long range weapon user also power gaining user from fallen foe.

interesting information: He maybe a gunner but he is also good at close combat as well but he can also drain the enemy of his foes. Be cautious of this one unlike the others he have some moral stands in combat. He also have another form called blast mode when will he use it is unknown.

weakness: sword of kindness

Belphemon

Level: mega

sign of sins: sloth

ability: every once a 1,00 year he will be awoken from his sleep mode and turn to rage mode and wreak havoc. This Demon must be proceed with cautious. As he his the most powerful being but not supreme enough to destroy all. He can't commit the sins of sloth towards other due to his rage form wreaking havoc and obliterate everything. While his sleep mode just sleep and cause few attack but very dangerous.

age: unknown due to his slumber.

creature of myth: Belphegor

Interesting information: As in sleep mode its good to attack while you still can but once rage mode comes your chance of winning is nil. Also once in rage mode he have no control what he is attacking as he will be in blind rage.

Weakness: Sleep mode gate of heavens and in rage mode unknown.

Daemon

Level: mega

sign of sins: wrath

creature of myth: Satan

Interesting information: A fallen angel of heaven he use to be a Seraphimon, but now fallen due to his failure to take over the digital world. Beware his three form that might destroy a large area.

weakness soul banish + heavens gate

Leviamon

level: mega

sign of sin: envy

creature of myth: Leviathan

Interesting information: Out of all the seven demon lord he is the most coward of all even a sight of a angel digimon that is weaker of him he will flee from sight or flee from battle if he is losing.

weakness: any holy attack to him

lucemon

level:ultimate

sign of sin: pride

creature of myth: Lucifer

Interesting information: Even though he is a only a ultimate out of the seven demon lord. He is indeed a powerful one, but when he is only compatible as a demon lord only in his chaos form.

Weakness: none all out assault on him will destroy him.

Lilithmon

level: mega

sign of sin: lust

creature of myth: Lilith

interesting information: A only female demon out of all the lord, but make no mistake she is indeed powerful. Also she can seduce her enemy and then kill them with her deadly poison claw. She rarely go into combat unless its needed to.

"Lilithmon must die!" Takeru mutter to himself. "Takeru?" Hikari ask in a questionable look. "Its nothing Hikari but I need to go I need to do something." Takeru said and then gave her a hug. " Please don't a person that you are not." Takeru whisper to her ear, then let her go and left. As the door have shut and everything remain quiet. "Something is up and I will find out why." Ken said and then he left as well. Soon everybody think they should leave and left the house.

"Teh so that Digidestined of hope knows what I'm going to do huh? That damn foreshadowing dream of his. Well now must take both of them down." a shadowy figure looking at the vortex. "I'll say it will be delightful once that light and hope will come to the evil side." As the figure said this and vanish.

A humongous eruption was heard and many rookie digimon fled. The portal to Highton View Terrace begun to distort and shift uncontrollably. Then a shadowy mist appear and shape into a dark digimon. "I've been revive but yet I will destroy the one who is trying to kill my friends." A new dark figure said. As he fled to the real world trying to destroy the disrupter.

" In later news many people have begun to eat more and more or drink and consume drugs even more and" ZzZz the tv have disconnect and shut down. " Tailmon I will do my best to help you." As a wizard like digimon said to himself.

An: Sorry for the late update I have been real busy so please accept my apology.


End file.
